


The wolf in the blue

by TeRmInAlLyCaPrIcIioUs



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Amnesia/forgetfullness, Blood and stuff, Could imagine theyre other characters tbh, Poetry, Werewolf!dirk, first fan...poem?, im so sorry, sadstuck maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeRmInAlLyCaPrIcIioUs/pseuds/TeRmInAlLyCaPrIcIioUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I made a strange poem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wolf in the blue

**Author's Note:**

> Well as I was driving home I thought up this. This was intended as werewolf!Amnesiac!Dirk/Vriska, but you **can** imagine other people besides dirk if you want. 
> 
> Another title could have been "Blue carriages" but this title matches better.
> 
> Also, this my first fanfiction here! :D  
> Enjoy my dumb story!  
>  ~~and maybe comment or review?~~

  
**S** tanding there by the window sill  
her soul and body laying still

covered all in blood so blue  
you had done what she'd done to you

_Memories? Amnesia?_ Oh dear no  
watch them all go down the hole

She rocked your cradle, full of fright  
for she knew you were of the night

You loved her but she did no same  
for you were a monster of the insane

She taunted power into her foes  
flaunted it into their woes

She thought she had you in her grasp  
 _'but you were no fool'_ your mind had rasped

As you scrape the blood from the floor  
you realize that her life is no more

_'Bury her in taints of fire'_  
though you loved her, she still was a liar 

_'No, place her heart in lovely blue'_  
for you still knew you loved her true

_'Maybe send her off to bed?'_  
the neighbors wont quickly find her dead

You feel bad as you pick her up  
shes stone cold; She had no blood

_Nothing? Something? What should you do?_  
The light is coming after you

No more time left in your home  
she'll find you, gut you; Kick your tome

_'Place the body somewhere less seen'_  
you placed it somewhere near the stream

Torches, wails, many cry  
but you notice this is only your mind

Silence; Nothing left to feel  
you really wonder if this is real

_Pain? Suffering?_ Nothing new  
the images of your mind; They break through

Light shimmers yonder, over head  
 _you should have let her live instead_

You made it quick; lead Lamb to slaughter  
 _You should have just poisoned the water_

_Find it_ ; Memory in your mind  
something else you left behind

_Past? Future? What comes next?_  
All your thoughts are always vexed

Searching; Find the thing you lost  
Past? Seconds at your cost

Thoughts and memory finding naught  
You turn and leave; _Let the body rot_

_Future?_ Days passed you by  
No one saw, but yet they cried

You sit there by the river, still  
Nothing else but the aching chill

You were _power_ ; Staunch and might  
But it seemed to all of end that night

Your quill stops; Thoughts are gone  
You realize just what you've drawn

A picture with a story coated in blue  
 _Thought? Memory? Something you once knew?_

A woman lay her head on pillow  
At night, death tolled; Its call a bellow

_A knife? A gun?_ Something horrid  
it's sharp, it's quick; Nearly foreign

_Love? Pain? What had happened?  
Memories; Were they just imagined?_

A gasp, a choke, startling eyes open  
his confusion; Was he broken?

_Amnesia?_ Moments lost in time?  
you stop, sit straight; _Open your mind_

You still remember, yet you do not  
Something else; your heart a knot

_Air? Throat?_ Getting tired  
Some lost memory to be desired?

You stumble, you fall; Your mind unraveled  
showing you places you may have traveled

A woman; A monster?  
 _Long sharp claws_  
Something else to fuel your cause?

A forest, A child; Found lost, _alone_  
Needing a place to call his own  
A child; a monster, finding a home?

A woman; a guardian  
her blood was blue?  
Horns on her head  
 _was she a monster too?_

_Difference, finding?_  
What else can you see?  
Come on memory, answer your plea

_Power_ ; Reckoning the child calmly  
 _Solitude_ , separating himself promptly

_Envy_ , finding woman fast  
 _Greed_ ; Making sure her power would last

You, the child, _finding out your sins_  
memory; A poison, burning at your limbs

Guilt, shame, suddenly you know  
perhaps your life was not only just a show

The weapon; The woman  
her blood soaked blue  
You felt your stomach turn  
your heart almost flew

_Scared? Frightened? Maybe just a dream?_  
But you knew it all, a great big scheme

You were mad, you were sad, everything you felt  
but none of that prevented your heart to come and welt

_Past?_ A splintering lie from the truth  
 _Future?_ Nothing else but losing off that youth

Heart, admiration, something to ignore  
your love is gone; Nothing but a gore

Thoughts, memories; _Play back what you did_  
You say you were lonely,  
she just sat and said  
 _'Relax, you are my prize, a trophy'_

_Understanding?_ The child had none  
He only realized that his hate had just begun

Everything she said you had no clue  
She fed you every word, but you did not _chew_

But you know now, you are not dumb  
your heart aches, your legs go numb

Weapon; finding one, silver and sharp  
you turn to the river in a start

Your mind reels at what you've found  
your heart, heavy, always bound

A rock you climb, tall and stout  
your mind clogs up, it gives you doubt

_Jumping into the heavens_ , you think  
 _it would all just happen in a blink_

_Prepared, Relaxed?_ a thought quickly shows,  
it nearly leaves you almost froze

_Memories?_ Remembrance; Bold and true  
you realize, _she may have loved you too_

A sword, a hand, come up fast  
 _Death is kind and sweet at last_  



End file.
